User talk:Homestarmy/Oldpage
Hey there, Homestarmy! Looks like you can finally put those Evidence Bibles to use, and I can stop holding back! Archola 06:00, 24 March 2006 (UTC) This could be veeeeery interesting :D Homestarmy 13:19, 24 March 2006 (UTC) =Vandalism= Wow, your user page has already been vandalized twice! It seems you've made an (anon) enemy. Archola 16:10, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Nah, I think he's just funning around, he messed up Avery's talk and user page too and is vandalizing alot of things. Can we like do something about it? Homestarmy 16:13, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Do we have semiprotect on Wikicities? It works well enough on Wikipedia. Archola 16:15, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Someone came in and said it was a bad idea to semi-protect pages when you've got a new city. Im thinking spam his talk page with evangelistic messages :D Homestarmy 16:17, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Since he (she?) is an anon, he may not get it. Even if he gets it, he may not get it. Archola 16:22, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Then we'll spam some more! Homestarmy 16:22, 24 March 2006 (UTC) =Challenge= If you can prove to me that Jesus is not a fictional character, I will cease vandalism your silly Fundie website. Love, Jesus of Nazereth. Fair enough. Please go to www.wayofthemaster.com and choose the high speed thing and do the stuff it asks and you'll probably figure it out soon enough. Homestarmy 16:18, 24 March 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't have a high speed connection. Does that mean I have no chance of salvation? Also, Kirk Cameron is a sinner since he mocked your Lord (and maybe mine too if you weren't so fucking lazy and showed me the way already!) on national television, had sex, and a car so I refuse to visit his site. Aww, its not that speed intensive :/. Does it not work at all for you or what? And Ray Comfort started the ministry.....Homestarmy 16:22, 24 March 2006 (UTC) I am on a 33.6kb connection. I was raised a Christian, but then my pastor thought it would be cute to touch my genitals. Since going to therapy and getting a handle on my now permanently fucked up psyche I have made it my mission to keep as many people away from this pederast-infested religion. There is no historical proof for Jesus save for one mythology book written hundreds of years after his supposed death, and one historical chronicle of questionable providence. Try again. Hmm, that is pretty harsh. You realize such a pastor was by no means representing the Bible in his actions, right? And that the Bible said that there would be infiltrators to the church who would generally mess stuff up? Homestarmy 16:27, 24 March 2006 (UTC) I went to the Way of the Master site and they started asking about the ten commandments and Heaven and Bible, but if I don't believe in any of those how does the site make for a compelling argument? I don't want hear about the Bible until you can prove to me with facts, historical records, and logic that Jesus was a real person, that the Bible is something more than a mythological book written by men attempting to destabilise the Roman power and other such logical documents. Apologetics is what you need, not some tired old stories about a fucking book. That might have worked on peasants who lived to age 32 in the 16th century, but now there's this thing called logic and science. Proof. You have 12 hours until I start the vandal bot to auto-revert any edit made to this site to my warning to all thinking of contributing to this Christianity wiki. You don't have to believe in the ten commandements to know its making a compelling argument, do you need scientific proof to know that you have a conscience? Would it be wrong if I told you a lie which made you walk through a door into a bed of 5 inch nails? Would it be wrong if I stole your house, your car, or your computer? Would it be wrong if the pastor you talked about commited adultery with any girlfriend you may have? (Or your wife if you have one) What about if that same pastor murdered her? Do you need logic and science to know that those kinds of things are evil? Do you require proof and historical records to know you have a sense of right and wrong which corresponds with the 9th, 8th, 7th, and 6th commandement? Homestarmy 16:44, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Are you fucking ten years old? Your argument is groundless. People have a conscience even without the Ten Commandments. It is part of social psychology that people react to their environment when acting out and feel a certain way accordingly. Now where is the Jesus proof? So social psycology was developed one day in a collage, and from that instant, every single person in the world gained a conscience? the conscience has existed independent of people's wisdom or understanding of psycology since Adam ate that apple and started this whole mess in the first place. The proof doesn't come from me hauling out books and volumes of manuscripts, it comes from first person experience, and even then, so what if I proved to you all that you want? It would do nothing on its own, who cares if I proved the Bible accurate? Would that make you born again? what if I proved that Jesus existed historically, would that prove that He has the capability to forgive your sins? the proof isn't in diddling around trying to systematically prove every single part of Christianity piecemiel using the knowladge of other people who themselves have limited knowladge, its in showing you what you have. Which in this case is a conscience, which clearly tells you what is right and what is wrong and may change based on environmental conditions or whatever it is, but regardless, exists. And just so happens to correspond with the 10 commandments when its not being suppressed. Do you really think stopping people from learning about Christianity will make anyone be less abused as a child by people? It's not like this whole stupid sexual abuse scandal thing is somehow a widespread occurance, where in scripture do you find divine inspiration for anyone who becomes a Christian to go out and abuse little children? Because I sure find a few which give divine inspiration to NOT abuse little children, remember when Jesus said that whosoever makes one of these little ones sin would have it better off if they had a millstone tied around their neck and were thrown into the sea? Your pastor wasn't just doing something wrong by man's standards, he was sinning against God, and badly. Homestarmy 17:05, 24 March 2006 (UTC)